prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
...If One of Them is Dead
''...If One of Them is Deadhttps://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_30.html is the third episode of the first season of ''Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Synopsis The Perfectionists kick their investigating into high gear when they identify a possible suspect in Nolan’s murder. Alison begins to look into the circumstances surrounding the mysterious suicide of Taylor Hotchkiss. And seeing the Perfectionists juggle sleuthing with their intense academic demands, Alison decides to use her past in Rosewood as a way to mentor them through their current situation.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/freeforms-april-2019-programming-press.html Summary TUESDAY: Alison has gathered the Perfectionists to her house, where she disables the Beacon Guard system. Dylan asks if she can do that, with Alison replying that, according to the emails the school keeps sending her, she can't. Alison tells them they drank coffee and ate pie, before retracting the pie detail as it's too specific. They try to call her Ms. DiLaurentis though Alison insists they call her by her first name. Caitlin wants to know why Alison lied for them, but Alison states the cameras were down here and it'll provide a solid alibi. Ava is intent on knowing why Alison still lied, and Alison simply explains she has terrible impulse control. "And authority figures who are prone to abusing the system are a trigger for me," she adds. Alison wants to know where they really were, and the trio explain they were just walking home. Alison asks if anyone could disprove this but they reply no. She asks if they have any questions - Dylan questions Alison what she wants them to do. Alison tells them they act like nothing's out of the ordinary, much to Caitlin's confusion. She assures Caitlin can do it. Ava asks what Alison will do. "Nothing I haven't done before," she replies vaguely. At Claire's office, Dana shows her Beacon Guard footage of the Perfectionists' departing to their separate ways, 12 minutes before Nolan's murder. Claire isn't convinced they did it, but Dana insists they look suspicious. Claire asks why would they want her son dead - Dana explains that Nolan wasn't perfect and used ways to get them to do what he wanted. Claire is sure Caitlin didn't do it, but Dana says Caitlin lied by saying she was with the others at Alison's house. Claire offers the possibility they went there after they disbanded and were there when Nolan was murdered. Dana doesn't believe it, as she knows a lair when she sees it and affirms that they're covering for each other. Claire demands she find out why and use what she has to get them to talk, and Caitlin will come to her for help as the person she trusts here. Dana questions if Caitlin will tell her the truth, to which Claire replies she won't risk her family's future to protect Dylan or Ava. "It's not in her DNA," Claire explains. WEDNESDAY: Walking through campus, Dylan explains they should trust Alison, but Ava interjects and says she barely know each other so how could they trust one another. Caitlin offers that they sit for a few, and asks how they're doing to bad remarks. She thinks she needs to make a list to prioritize her anxiety. Dylan questions her if what was in Nolan's stash is number one, because it is on his. She tells them if her secret gets it, it not only destroys her but her family. Dylan moans about their secrets being out there, with Caitlin adding that they make them look guilty. Ava asks what they're going to do but Dylan says they should do what Alison said - nothing. Caitlin asks them if they're going to meet her in the union to volunteer for care packages, much to Ava's disgust. Nolan signed them up but they don't have to do it, since Ava has her Vogue application video and Dylan wants to compose a piece for his anniversary with Andrew. They apologize as they get up to leave much to Caitlin's protests. Mona later blasts Alison for proving her students' with her alibi, thinking she was going to drop the whole nice person act and go back to being the old Ali we know and love. Alison tells her she's trying to do what's right for them, and needs her help. Mona wants to know what she wants from her. Alison states she knows Dana will investigate her and the Perfectionists further and asks Mona if she has some tricks to be a step ahead of Dana. Mona says it's a good idea but she's been locked out of BHU's network. Alison questions why, and Mona replies due to suspicious activity. She's been using the network to figure out who killed Nolan, and Alison adds they need to do their own suspicious activity. Mona announces there's still one database she has access to, and hands Alison a yearbook. She explains that Dana will figure out in time that she lied to cover the trio. Alison begins lecture by explaining that although it's not an easy time to focus on school, it might be the best as Mason shuffles to sit in Nolan's seat, leaving Caitlin flustered and Ava bothered. Ava demands he get out of his seat, earning the attention of the class. Mason acts confused and Ava tells him once more, getting out of her own seat. Mason reasons that this seat is up for grabs much to Caitlin's shock. Ava lunges at Mason but is held back by Dylan, telling her to calm down. Angered, she grabs her bag and leaves, with Caitlin running after her. Outside, she calls to Ava's retreating figure but is stopped by Dana, who questions her if she's missing class. Caitlin lies that she's getting her book, and Dana replies she should be checking on her friend Ava. Caitlin says there's a lot of people that who had issues with Nolan, and asks why she's so focused on them. Dana admits she's been watching her and, thanks to Beacon Guard, notes the three never spent any time together unless they were around Nolan. Caitlin replies that she has to get to class but Dana asks one more time if he had something on her. She says no, but Dana shows her the pictures of her unfaithful mother, telling her nothing stays secret forever. Caitlin demands to know what she's doing. Dana begins to explain the picture but the student admits she's seen it, but wants to know why she showed her. Dana believes it's worth discussing. Caitlin asks where she got it from, with the woman replying she found it on Nolan's phone. Caitlin lies the picture is fake but Dana thinks a lot of people won't think so. She wonders if Nolan would have shown it to others but Caitlin doesn't believe it. She orders her in a final tone that she knows where she was that night and to stop harassing her. Elsewhere outside, Alison meets with Mason, who asks if he should report Ava's hostile behavior. Alison explains that although she doesn't condone Ava's actions, she thinks Mason sitting in Nolan's seat was insensitive. Mason believes that's what he would have done, anyway. Alison clarifies that he and Nolan were friends, and di everything together. But Nolan was always on top, with Mason always following. He explains it was just good-natured rivalry, and he was fine with it as being friends with Nolan came with good benefits. Alison asks what happened, and Nolan explains he came to BHU, where he changed. They faltered, and hook the benefits away, as well as Caitlin. Alison circles back to the classroom, and clarifies if the student he pulled was a way to get back at him. Mason states it's what Nolan would have expected, and wanted him to do. Dylan is later practicing his cello until he hurts his back. Putting it done, he takes his shirt off to press a pad onto his shoulder blade, and goes back to playing. Zoe walks in on Ava day-drinking. Concerned, she asks Ava if she isn't planning on taping her Vogue interview. Ava nonchalantly says it's due tomorrow. Zoe stutters but Ava interjects - with Nolan dead, life goes on. Zoe says she's never seen Ava drinking so early, but Ava retorts that she's seen Zoe wear her coat a lot. She tells her to keep it though. Zoe, surprised, questions her if she's serious since her dad gave her the coat - she concludes that Ava's already wasted. "Well, I won't tell him if you want," she snarks. Ava rhetorically asks if it's sorority rush, but Zoe reminds her it's Volunteer Day. Ava gets up and tells her to do that - Zoe says she's worried about her before she leaves. Main Cast * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sofia Carson as Ava Jalali * Sydney Park as Caitlin Park-Lewis * Eli Brown as Dylan Walker * Hayley Erin as Taylor Hotchkiss (credit only) * Graeme Thomas King as Jeremy Beckett (credit only) * Kelly Rutherford as Claire Hotchkiss Supporting Cast * Noah Gray-Cabey as Mason Gregory * Klea Scott as Dana Booker * Roxanne Stathos as Zoe Nods to Pretty Little Liars * The picture Alison finds in the school yearbook of Nolan and Mason at Nolan's cabin after they went fishing, mirrors the one the Liars found of Noel in front of his cabin. * Alison's fake death is mentioned. * Rosewood is mentioned. Spoilers Trivia * "If One of Them Is Dead" is the last line of the Pretty Little Liars and Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists theme song, Secret by The Pierces. * The cast received their scripts on October 21st, 2018https://www.instagram.com/p/BpN44kOgM0F/?taken-by=theperfectionistsupdates. ** The first read-through for the episode occurred on October 24, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BpVQN4FDcoX/?taken-by=kellyrutherford ** Filming started on October 26, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BpXJh4alrNr/?hl=en&taken-by=norbuck * Filming wrapped on November 2, 2018, according to Sydney Park's Instagram story. Gallery Promotional |-|Sneak Peeks = Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 3 Trailer Suspicious Activity Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists 1x03 Sneak Peek 1 "...If One of Them is Dead" (HD) Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists 1x03 Sneak Peek 2 "...If One of Them is Dead" (HD) Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 3 Sneak Peek Drunk Ava Applies for Vogue Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 3 Sneak Peek Mona Agrees to Help Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 3 Alison Has A Theory Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 3 Ava's Vogue Application Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 3 Ava Has a Secret to Tell Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 3 Mrs. Hotchkiss Gives Caitlin a Gift Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 3 Cast Interview Favorite Scenes Freeform |-|Images = Duplicitous_Definition.jpg 1x03_Promo1.jpg 103_Promo2.jpg 103_Promo3.jpg 103_Promo4.jpg 103_Promo5.jpg 103_Promo6.jpg 103_Promo7.jpg 103_Promo8.jpg 103_Promo9.jpg 103_Promo10.jpg 103_Promo11.jpg 103_Promo12.jpg 103_Promo13.jpg 103_Promo14.jpg 103_Promo15.jpg 103_Promo16.jpg 103_Promo17.jpg 103_Promo18.jpg 103_Promo19.jpg 103_Promo20.jpg 103_Promo21.jpg 103_Promo22.jpg 103_Promo23.jpg 103_Promo24.jpg 103_Promo25.jpg 103_Promo26.jpg 103_Promo27.jpg 103_Promo28.jpg 103_Promo29.jpg 103_Promo30.jpg 103_Promo31.jpg 103_Promo32.jpg 103_Promo33.jpg 103_Promo34.jpg 103_Promo35.jpg 103_Promo36.jpg 103_Promo37.jpg 103_Promo38.jpg 103_Promo39.jpg 103_Promo40.jpg 103_Promo41.jpg 103_Promo42.jpg 103_Promo43.jpg 103_Promo44.jpg Screencaps 103_PLL-TP_SC1.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC2.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC3.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC19.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC4.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC26.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC27.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC20.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC21.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC28.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC22.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC23.jpg 103_The-Perfs3.jpg 103_The-Perfs2.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC24.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC25.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC29.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC30.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC31.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC32.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC33.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC18.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC5.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC8.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC35.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC6.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC7.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC9.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC34.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC36.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC37.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC38.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC39.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC40.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC41.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC42.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC10.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC11.png 103_PLL-TP_SC46.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC47.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC48.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC49.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC50.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC51.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC52.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC53.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC54.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC55.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC12.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC56.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC57.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC58.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC59.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC60.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC61.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC62.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC63.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC13.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC64.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC65.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC66.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC14.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC15.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC16.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC67.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC17.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC68.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC69.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC70.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC71.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC72.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC73.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC74.jpg 103_PLL-TP-SC75.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC76.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC77.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC78.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC79.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC80.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC81.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC82.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC83.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC84.jpg 103_PLL-TP_SC85.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x03_Script_Tease.PNG|Via Sofia Carson 1x03_BTS1.PNG 1x03_BTS2.PNG|Rehearsing the first scene of the episode 1x03_BTS3.PNG 1x03_BTS4.PNG 1x03_BTS5.PNG BHU_BTS2.PNG 1x03_BTS6.PNG 1x03_BTS7.PNG 1x03_BTS8.PNG 1x03_BTS9.PNG|Via Sofia Carson 1x03_BTS10.PNG 1x03_BTS11.PNG 1x03_BTS12.PNG 1x03_BTS13.PNG 1x03_BTS14.PNG 1x03_BTS15.PNG 1x03_BTS16.jpg Music 103_Music.jpg References Navigational Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Perfectionists) Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Episodes (The Perfectionists)